The present invention relates to liquid containers and more particularly to containers for separate storage of multiple liquids within the container.
Numerous systems require the use of liquid supply containers which are constructed to prevent refilling, often because the character of the liquid is either considered hazardous or the liquid must be of unquestioned purity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,519 describes a non-reusable container and the liquid feed system which aspirates the stored liquid from the non-reusable container. The liquid feed system includes a liquid transfer structure employing a cam which can be operated to disable fluid communication to or from the container to prevent reuse. Another vented container and liquid feed system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,623. Nevertheless, residual liquid within such exhausted containers might remain hazardous in handling and disposal. This disadvantage is eliminated by liquid containers in accordance with the present invention.